Do Dragons Like Gay Boys?
by Jei Xi
Summary: When Eragoon gets caught by the Raz'ac will the demon Murtagh save him? Or will Murtagh take Eragon in a torturous adventure of blood and pleasure...beware BoyXBoy,Mutagh/Eragon... dont like? dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Do dragons like gay boys?**

When Eragon gets caught by the Raz'ac, will the demon Murtagh save him? Or will Murtagh take Eragon in a torturous adventure of blood and pleasure…

**Disclaimer: ** I sadly admit I do not own Eragon ****

**Chapter 1: first encounter… **

**EPROV**

The Raz'ac leaned over me, "you will die," it growls.

The creature reached for his knife, when the melody of arrows flying woke me from my daze.

The Raz'ac were running for cover while Brom lay dead at my chest. I wanted to weep for him.

And then I saw him.

A dark being with raven hair.

A demon with ghost skin.

He looked at me with black pools that bore into my heart, breaking…

_**Where is saphira?**_

The demon came at me and…and cut my bounds.

I didn't understand…but I had the most disturbing feeling I would.

The world started to fade, as I fell into darkness…wondering if my demon would be there…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**MPROV**

The boy lay helpless and his dragon wouldn't cooperate..

I managed to free the giant beast only to have her bore down on me.

The boy needed attending and his dragon wouldn't let me….

So I decided to make camp. We were well hidden and it was safe to build a fire.

So I made the boy rider some soup.

While the broth simmered I started to stare at the young rider.

He had golden locks like wheat.

His face, tanned from time in the sun, was cut near the temple.

Matting his hair in blood.

His muscular body lay flat near his dragon.

His arms bruised yellow and purple, from old fights and the beatings the Raz'ac gave him.

He had a lean strong body.

He was beautiful.

The dragon caught my gaze and growled.

As if it had known my thoughts.

Probably did.

After all it was a dragon.

The boy rider stirred….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**EPROV**

I hurt…a lot.

"uuuugggg…"

I opened my eyes to see the demon's eyes on me.

It made me very self conscious, and I felt naked under his gaze.

He slowly got to his feet, eyes never leaving mine, cautious, so cautious…

Why was he so cautious?

After all I am injured and am hardly a treat..

I heard a rumble that rattled my teeth like an earthquake.

Oh yes.

Saphira.

How could I forget?

"Tell your dragon to stand down; I need to treat your injuries."

God he had a majestic voice. To use to lure pray to the snakes din…

_**Saphira…let him come…**_

_Hiss….._

_**Please, my injuries need treatment.**_

_Just because you fantasize about him, doesn't make him harmless!_

_**Saphira!...please….**_

_Fine. _

_But warn him if he so much as looks at you wrong I will tear him to shreds like a piece of food._

_**Dully noted…**_

"you can come."

I hear him snort, but dismissed it.

He approaches me with caution, never making a sound.

I took the time to admire him…

His hair was as black as night, and lengthy.

He was pale, yet was it was darkened by years in the wild sun.

His body was lean and strong.

His eyes the black abyss I remember.

His lips were full, and very scrumptious.

Wow.

Did I just admit he was scrumptious?

_Yess.._

_**I**__** don't need your input saphira..**_

_Of__ course…_

his hands were at there sides outstretched like a blind man with out a cane.

They were nice hands.

Graceful.

Yet, capable, and strong.

He knelt beside me, smelling of forest and pine, with a hint of pure masculine sweat.

He really was beautiful.

He produced a wet cloth from his pocket, and began to clean my head.

When he was done he looked satisfied.

"You haven't a concussion."

Well that's a relief.

He moved his hands along my body.

Poking, prodding, and feeling.

He touched my side and I yelped in pain.

His beautiful face scrunched up in thought, and it was very adorable.

He repeated the action, and again I yelp in pain.

Saphira growled

He quickly removed his hands from me.

Taking the heat with him, leaving my body tingling and wanting his touch.

"You have a broken rib, possibly more, a few scrapes, but you should be fine. But you must rest." he states my condition as if discussing the weather.

He looks behind me, as if seeking answers, and must have got one because his hands were on me once again.

He unbuttoned my shirt revealing purple skin beneath.

His fingers dance over the tender flesh.

"Bastards…fucking empire leaches…"he mumbles to himself as he gets up.

He retrieves linen from the saddle bags and returns.

I felt my cheeks flush as he starts to rap the cloth around my torso, brushing my most private of places.

Though he ignored it, I know he saw.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**MPROV**

I couldn't get over his beauty.

Although he was only a couple years younger than I, he looked so innocent.

His skin had felt heavenly under my fingers; I had hated putting him in pain.

He had flushed bright red when I "accidentally" touched his member.

He had been quite adorable when he blushed….

I plan to make him do so again.

But for now….the Raz'ac.

We needed to put space between us.

They could be tracking us…we needed to move.

But the boy rider napped peacefully now, and I didn't want to wake him.

Tomorrow though. Tomorrow we would travel.

I 'm not sure how long I sat there starring at the blond beauty before me….

But he must have sensed it for he began to stir…

His eyes fluttered open, giving me a very good view of his chocolate brown eyes.

And before I could look away, his gaze caught mine.

"Who are you demon?"

_Demon__?_

"My name is Murtagh, and I am no demon."

"Then what are you, you can't be human you are far too…."the rider let his voice trail off.

But I was curious as to what the end of his statement was.

"I'm to what?" I purr.

He averted his eyes and didn't answer.

The dragon growled…but not at me…weird.

"What is your name boy? And your beast?"

"Eragon. And this is saphira."

The boy answered angrily.

"Well I'm honored."

Sarcasm is one of my best qualities.

The dragon looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time, and I swear she…she smiled…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**EPROV**

Murtagh's voice was like honey dripping off warm bread.

Delicious.

After introductions were over, we ate.

With a full belly I drifted back into a deep slumber…

His eyes, dark pools above me, his naked body covering mine in a hungry and possessive way.

"Murtagh…"

His lips twitched into a smirk as he lowered his mouth to mine.

The kiss was gentle and soft. The heat of him suffocating me.

Yet I clung to him as if he was my air supply.

My legs rapped around his, bringing him closer, needing more of him.

I traced my tongue on his lower lip, seeking entrance to his mouth.

He permitted me.

Our tongues meeting in a fiery tango.

His lips left mine and a whimper escaped my kiss swollen lips.

But his lips soon secured themselves on my neck. Sucking, biting, and licking.

His hands explored my body hitching my leg on his hip.

I groan, from the pure and raw pleasure this demon is inflicting on me.

Yet, it still wasn't enough.

I needed more of him.

Needed him to fill me.

"eragon…tell me what you want…"

"You…"

I felt him smirk against my neck as he trailed kisses down my collar bone and shoulder. His lips found my right nipple, and sucked and nipped tenderly.

"uuuggg" more. I needed more.

He felt me tense in need.

His tongue trailed to my left nipple as he duplicated his assault.

When he was satisfied that my nipples were as hard as they could get, he made his was to my hard member.

I felt his breath against me.

I shivered in pure ecstasy.

His tongue played with my head and…

"Eragon."

"Eragon…wake up!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I sadly admit I do not own Eragon ****

**Chapter 2: thank you**

**Mprov**

Eragon sluggishly opened his eyes.

Then growled, "You interrupted a very good dream demon".

I smirk at him, as I try to decipher what the dream entailed.

It didn't take long as I realize his member is straining through his pants into my leg.

_Well, well, well…the boy rider had a naughty dream…._

As the fantasies penetrated my mind, I feel my dick twitch in desire.

Sighing in defeat, I stand, hoping he doesn't see my bulge.

"We must move, the Ra'zac can't be far behind us, we if we plan to make it to Gilead then we will have to move swiftly."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Epov**_

i felt sun dance against my skin and knew it was morning. feeling a weight against my body i look down and see Murtagh laying on my chest, and the memories of last night come crashing around me. i feel a light blush decorate my cheeks and cant hide the small smile that makes its way to my lips. my hands were still burried deep in his hair and as i look down at his perfect face i cant help but notice how peaceful he looks. my side hurt a little from his wieght, but it was a good pain. i let my mind wander as i gently ran my fingers through his hair, so i didnt wake him.

Saphira growled in her sleep and i couldnt help but wonder what she was dreaming of. she lifted her head slowly yawning loudly and stretched like a cat. i felt Murtagh stir. he moved gently and nuzzled my stomach as if apologizing for sleeping there. and gods did it feel good. i felt myself harden slightly and knew that murtagh felt it too because he stopped.

"Dont".my voice was rough with sleep and it sounded almost forign to me. he froze then began to get up. "No". my voice was harsh and the cammand rang loud and clear. he slowly raised his head to look at me his eyes glistening in the morning light. his face was a mask. unreadable. the only thing giving signs of life was the slow steady rising and falling of his chest. we sat there for what seemed like hours, but in truth was only minutes. i dully noted that Saphira had left, probably to hunt. but knew she was also giving us privacy. murtagh growled at me. litterally. then as fast as a dragon his lips were on mine in a bruising kiss. shoving his tongue into my mouth and exploring the hot cavern. his hands traveled to my hair and pulled gently. then he was gone. i opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me trying to steady his breathing. i sat up and gave him a questioning look, " Mur-"

" no" he inturupted. " no, we cant do this. we have to move." he was looking away from me and i could see a faint blush on his cheeks. he stood ubruptly and held out his hand to me. i took it and he helped me up. i couldnt help but see a similar buldge in his trousers to the one in mine. we packed up camp and saddled the horses in silence.

MPOV

once on the move again i allowed my mind to think back to what happened that morning. the kiss. it had been hard and fast. but god he tasted so good. like a soft mint and vinillia. i could still taste him on my tongue. it took every ounce of willpower to end it too. i had just wanted to fuck him into the ground so bad, but knew i couldnt. so here we were riding in an uncomfortable silence. the air was so thick with tension i could cut it like butter. i knew we needed to talk about what happened but i felt embarassed that i had lost control. so we rode in the quiet for hours. never saying more than what needed to be said. it was almost to much to bare. and i almost cried in relief when eragon told me Saphira had found a safe place to rest. as i pulled out some dried meat and bread for lunch i grabbed some more dressings and headed over to eragon. " i need to check your wounds eragon." he sighed and nodded pulling the shirt over his head. and sat there waiting. my fingers trimbled as i unwound the old linin. i let my hands dance over his bruised rib and he let out a small moan. i couldnt help myself. i leaned in and kissed his shoulder. i could taste the salt on his skin and shivered. i kissed a trail up his neck nipping lightly and kissed the sensitive skin below his ear. eragon moaned loudly and let his head fall back slightly. i licked his jawline and then captured his lips in mine. the kiss was gentle and sweet. nothing like the abusive kiss from earlier. his lips were so soft beneath mine and i let my tongue trail his bottom lip asking for entrance. eragon parted his lips allowing me to slip my tongue inside and the two organs gently fought for dominance. winning, i pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it slightly biting down gently before releasing his mouth for much needed air. we were both panting heavily. eragons eyes hooded with lust. i grabbed the dressings and rapped them around his waist. "come on eragon, we have to get going." he pouted slightly at my words and it looked so adorable i couldnt help but give him a small kiss before helping him back into his shirt and onto his horse as we began our long travel once again, except this time we rode in a comfortable silence as we both had a lot on our minds.

im so sorry. its been forever since ive written and i know that there is a lot of grammar errors but my computer is being a jerk so i cant use word. anyways please review any and all ideas are welcome. im also working on other stuff so if anyone has ideas or requests dont hesitate to tell. i could use a good challenge... thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mpov

The sun danced across my eyes and I groggily sat up staring at the body next to me, the memories of last night crashing around me.

/FLASHBACK/

"Eragon let's stop for the night, it's getting dark." He lifted his head and stared at me "ok."

We rode a bit more before coming up on a decent place to make camp.

We ate cold beef and bread and laid out the blankets for bed. It was the same routine we had always done, except this time we were sharing the same blankets. It wasn't a big change but I noticed and I sure hell knew Eragon had laid them that way on purpose.

As we laid down for bed I also noticed how close we were. His body pressed up against mine and his body heat radiated around us both like a blanket. I don't know how long we laid there but I knew it was a while. "Murtagh, you awake?" Eragon's voice was soft and a little insecure. "Yeah I'm awake."

He mumbled something and shifted. Then suddenly his lips were on mine kissing me gently. I kissed back franticly and soon our tongues were locked in battle once again. I broke away only to latch myself to his slender neck, felling his pulse racing rapidly, tasting his skin. He moaned as I bit down, marking him as mine.

"Uh, Murtagh…more…"

My hands trailed down his chest and slithered under his shirt lifting it up and over his head. I stared at all of the flesh before me and began to slowly explore it. Trailing butterfly kisses down his collar bone until I captured his left nipple in my mouth sucking on the sensitive skin. I tortured the bud until it was straining at attention and gave the right bud the same treatment. Then I licked a straight line down wish washboard abs, licking every plane and line of muscle I could reach, dipping my tongue in his navel. I traveled down and kissed his throbbing member through the fabric of his pants. Eragon arched delicately off the ground and moaned loudly.

I looked at him one more time making sure this is what he wanted. His eyes were glazed over in lust as he gazed into my eyes giving a small nod. I hooked my thumbs in his pants and slowly pulled them down still looking into his eyes. He hissed as air hit his straining member. I kissed the inside of his thigh nipping at the flesh. Before letting my eyes feast on the sight before me. Eragon's body was bare to me, his chest shining with sweat, his abs clenching and unclenching, and finally his cock. He was very well hung and the organ was weeping for attention. I leaned in and blew on the head slightly. Eragon bucked his hips and whimpered, "Murtagh…pp..please…."

I decided to stop teasing and took his head into my mouth. Pre-cum covered it and I cleaned it away before slowly taking him whole. He groaned at the heat surrounding him and I began to slowly pull away, and caressing him with my tongue. My hand slowly traveled down to his sack and fondled him gently, slowly making my way to his hidden entrance. Finding it, I slowly pushed one finger in while sucking him off. After a moment I added another, then a third as I pumped them in and out of his body. Eragon's body arched of the ground "UH! More! Murtagh I want you inside, not your fingers."

I groaned at his bluntness, and obliged. I pulled off of his cock and yanked my shirt and pants off before lining up with his entrance and slowly began to push in. he hissed in pain at the intrusion and screwed his eyes shut. Once I was completely buried in his tight heat I let him adjust. When he was ready I slowly pulled out and slammed back in hitting his prostate on the first try. Eragon threw his head back and moaned loudly. I slowly picked up the pace and before long I was pounding ruthlessly into his tight heat.

"Uh, Fuck! I'm gonna…aahhh!" Eragon came with a brutal force and the added pressure to my cock had me coming into him. "Eragon..."

I let us both ride out our orgasms before pulling out and collapsing next to him.

"That was fucking brilliant."

"Yeah."

He rolled over and laid his head on my shoulder kissing it gently before murmuring "I…I think I love you."

I wrapped my arm around his body. "Yeah, I think I love you too."

/END FLASHBACK/

I smiled lovingly at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Wake up love; it's time to get moving."

Eragon slowly opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Ok."

+…...+…..+

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it.

This was my first story ever, and I think it turned out good.

Don't hurt me for the ending, but I thought it was a good place to stop.

R&R please!


End file.
